


A new master

by Bangbangbeats123456789



Category: Cal/Malicos - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangbangbeats123456789/pseuds/Bangbangbeats123456789
Summary: This fic is kinda thrown together with little planning hope you enjoy
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Taron Malicos
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own or claim any of the characters or material in this fiction.

Cal Kestis once again stepped onto the red planet of Dathomir, it was different this time, this time he felt he could handle anything this planet threw at him. With his new lightsaber in hand and a small little droid that he wouldn't be here without, Cal walked confidently to the dark Zeffo temple. He was ready to face any nightbrother or spider that stood between him and the key to the holocron. “Strange” Cal thought to himself as he made his way there and into the temple. No nightbrothers, spiders, or even dead witches anywhere to be seen. Cal wasn't going to go poking around and find out why either, he just wanted to grab the astrium and get outta there.

He reached a large circular platform in the tomb that once in the middle of the platform, the path behind him fell into the abyss below and a new path rose in front of him. At the end of the path a dim light shone onto a pedestal. Cal approached, ready to get back to the Mantis but there was nothing there. He looked around and desperately turned over stones looking for the astrium.

“Didn't your mother ever tell you not to take what isn't yours” a haunting voice said behind him.

Cal turned quickly and ignited his now violet saber. There stood the witch and in her hand was the astrium surrounded by a glow of green energy.

“Give that to me” Cal demanded “I don't want to hurt you but there are lives at stake.”

“I was promised revenge for what the jedi did to Dathomir, to my sisters, and if this is how i can have it, so be it” The witch said with deep power building in her voice.

Her eyes glowed a deep green and with a loud crack, she split the astrium in two.

Cal stood there stunned for a moment, was that really it, was it all over, did this witch just destroy his last chance to get the holocron. Cal wasn't even aware of the rage that filled until he was lunging at her. The witch was shocked as she jumped back narrowly missing Cal’s blade.  
Then Cal felt a familiar cold tingle between his shoulder blades and it swelled within him. With a painful scream Cal lashed out with the dark side and sent the witch flying into the wall with a crushing force. 

“Be with your sisters” Cal yelled as he watched her lifeless body fall into the abyss.

The Nightsisters were now extinct.

“Beep-boop” Came BD, Cal didn't answer. 

He tried to pick up the pieces of the astrium but they turned to dust and tensed when he heard the dark laughter of the witch echo off the wall and fade out.

“One last screw you i guess” Cal said aloud 

Cal made his way out of the temple and started towards the mantis. He didn't make it very far before a cloaked man blocked his path. 

“Greetings, not many travelers could survive in a place like this” said the man in a rough voice

“Who are you?” Cal asked

“Someone whose path is very similar to yours boy” replied the man

“I doubt that” said Cal which prompted a simple “Oh?” from the man

The man reached up and untied the string holding this cloak, Cal inhaled sharply at what he saw. In Front of him was a man approximately 20-25 years older than him with a very muscular scarred chest as well as thick strong arms. He had a silver bread and stood about 5 inches taller than call. 

Cal had to focus to keep his breathing steady, why was he getting worked up like this? He had never felt like this with anyone in his life before.

Cal noticed the two lightsabers dangling from the man's waist.

“You’re a jedi” Cal exclaimed with hope filling his voice

“Once but no more I have had to do many things I'm not proud of to survive on this…desolite rock.” the man said with a hint of emotion

“Yeah there are some things I'm not proud of either” Cal said before he could stop himself 

The man smiled slightly

“My name is Taron Malicos, former jedi knight at your service” said the man

“Cal, Cal Kestis” said Cal with a little hesitation in his voice

“What brings you to Dathomir Cal kestis” asked Malicos 

“I came for something called an astrium, a key to a vault on a distant planet, but the nightsister…” Cal trailed off as the rage from the battle began to fill him again

It hit him all at once, he had used the dark side and had nearly forgotten, he felt himself begin to slip to madness.Tears began to break from his eyes as he felt himself begin to lose his mind. It was the planet he realized, it was strong with the dark side and allowed it to easily dominate Cals untrained mind.   
Cal was sure he would die in that very spot until a powerful, warm, calming blanket of force energy wrapped itself around Cal. His thoughts went dizzy and his mind calmed as he let the blanket wash over him. 

“Wha...What is this?” Cal mumbled

“I am shielding you from the ancient power here that will try to take control of you” Malicos spoke in a stern voice “That’s how things work here on Dathomir, you control it...or it will control you”

Malicos pulled back his shield and the ancient power began to immediately flood Cal’s head with images of him running for his life as a youngling and overwhelming memories of his master being gunned down by the very clones they trusted with their lives. 

Cal screamed and lashed out violently with the force shaking the ground with tremendous power. There was a distant yell from his wrist communicator but Cal didn’t notice. He only focused on one thing.

“P-P-Please p-protect me” he begged desperately crawling to Malicos’s feet 

Malicos smiled “Of course my young apprentice”

*BACK AT THE MANTIS*

Cere and Greeze were going over checklists,Incase they had to make a speedy escape again. 

“I don’t like it” said Cere “He should of been back by now”

Just then she felt a violent shake in the force and the ground began to shake with it. The force of it all was too much for the stone column the Mantis stood on and it began to shatter underneath the ship. 

“GO” Cere shouted 

“YA THINK” shouted Greeze in a panick

The ship was in a free fall with massive rocks crumbling all around it. Its engines began to rev up and Greeze expertly maneuvered the ship outta danger, or so he thought. Amoung the rocks was a single nightbrother that was tasked by Malicos to kill whoever was on the ship. He was of course supposed to claim the ship afterward but killing them came first. Seeing no other options now, the nightbrother launched himself into the main engine intake and with a loud bang the ship began to spiral down. It fell about 2,000 feet before slamming into the rocks. Malicos would be fine with this, he would have what he really wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

“Cal Kestis, do you swear to serve as my apprentice so that I may teach you and protect you” Malicos spoke while maintaining eye contact with Cal

Cal quickly answered “I do, Master”

“Then rise my apprentice” Malicos spoke with pride

Cal stood up and they looked at each other as they put their hands together palm to palm connecting their force energy and minds, Malicos being well more trained in the force was able to block Cal from entering his thought although he let some through to gain the boys trust.Cals mind was untrained easily pushed into.Malicos used this to look for a way to make Cal stay with him.Then he felt it, what Cal was missing that was holding him back, acceptance. 

“Of course” Malicos thought to himself “he has been by himself mostly ever since the purge.” Malicos opened his eyes and met Cal’s gaze. They nodded to each other and simultaneously spoke “By the will of the force” and with that a permanent connection was made between their minds allowing them to look into one another. 

“If I’m going to stay here I’ll need some things from my ship” Cal said nervously 

If Malicos came back to the ship with him Cere would totally lose it.

“Of course why don’t I take you there” said Malicos and before Cal could object they were both surrounded by a thick green mist and suddenly they were near the ship...or what was left of it. Cal was shocked at the sight, as was Malicos but for different reasons, Cal looked around for any sign of survival but found none.

Cal knew the Mantis fell because of him, because he couldn’t control himself or his emotions. Malicos could feel the hate and anger building up inside Cal. Malicos then walked up behind Cal and turned him away from the wreck and towards him resting his large callused hands on Cal’s thin shoulders. 

“This is not your fault apprentice” Malicos said in a disarming voice “You will alway be my apprentice no matter how you think of yourself”

Cal couldn’t hold back his tears any longer as Malicos embraced him in a tight hug, somthing Cal was not used to, he hadn’t had a lot of physical contact like this since the purge and he didn’t realize how back he craved it. 

Malicos carried Cal on his back to the shelter in an old nightbrother home long abandoned, it was a simple hole dug out in the cliff side. Cal rested easily on his master's back, feeling his strong back muscles on his slim chest. Malicos had smothered him his powerful force aura and Cal was just soaking it in.

When they arrived and the shelter Malicos laid Cal down on a large pile of furs and blankets. Malicos then helped Cal remove his shirt which was cut up from the force blast he let out earlier.

Cal blushed as they were both shirtless now. Malicos felt this small embarrassment through their connection. Malicos smiled and thought of what he would do with Cal now that he was here. Malicos sent a few vulgar thoughts through the connection and was immediately met with a bright red faced Cal.

“Shall we get cleaned up then” Malicos suggested.

“That sounds great” Cal said, he’d been ready for a shower 4 days ago

Malicos went outside for a few moments and came back using the force to carry a large metal tub filled with fresh water. He held the tub over a fire that was burning when they arrived and soon the water was perfectly warm. 

Malicos set the tub down gently and asked Cal if he needed any help to which Cal said no. Malicos shrugged and quickly took off is pant and underwear. 

Cal quickly looked away as Malicos undressed and lowered himself into the tub. A few moments of silence went by.

“Well” Malicos asked 

“Well what” replied Cal

“Aren’t you going to get it” Malicos asked fully aware his apprentice was redder that Dathomirs sun.

“I thought I would wait my turn” Cal said awkwardly 

“There are no turns here apprentice, we now do everything together” Malicos replied sternly 

Cal, hearing the slight annoyance slowly stood up and began taking of his pants which prompted Malicos to give a slight smile. Cal hesitated at his underwear, Malicos reached out with the force and swiftly ripped them off Cal

“Hey” Cal yelped 

“The water with get cold if you take to long” Malicos said almost like a warning 

Cal made his way to the tub and looked for room to sit, it was a big tub but Malicos was a big man, and then some. Cal moved to sit down next to Malicos feet but before he did Malicos grabbed Cal and pulled him into his lap.

Cal trembled with embarrassment as his master pulled so cal was laying on Malicos bare chest. Cal tried to ignore what was poking its way between his legs.   
Cal was about to protest when he felt the overwhelming presence of his masters aura as it smothered him and soothed his tired muscles. Cal felt his whole body begin to loosen. His stress began to melt away and his senses were dulling. Cal let himself be taken by his master aura as it flooded his senses. 

“More” Cal mumble barely audible 

“What did you you say apprentice” Malicos asked clearly hearing the first time 

“More” Cal begged “I want to feel you push as much aura as you can into me”

Malicos was quick to give his apprentice what he wanted and forced more aura into Cal than he knew he should’ve. Cal jolted as he was flooded with overwhelming aura. It felt as if all his sense dulled yet sharped at the same time. Cal immediately became hard and moaned loudly as an orgasm forced it way through his body. Malicos relished in the pleasure his apprentice was feeling from him. It aroused him knowing what he would put this boy through. He would be Malicos’ apprentice for long soon, Cal would be his mate. Whether he wanted it or not.

Cal felt a strange sensation of fear and pleasure pulse through his body at amazing speeds. He felt his masters arousel through their bond and it only added to the mind shattering orgasm Malicos forced through his body. As Cal finally started coming down from his immense high. He felt him self being moved and splashed slightly. He tried to move but his body barely move. 

Slowly he gained mobility back in his arms but his legs are a different story. Cal laid there for a moment alone in the tub, listening to his master move about the shelter. Cals eyes were still white with pleasure and could hardly make out shapes. He felt his master approach. 

“Cal you still alive?” Malicos asked in a soft but deep voice

“Yes master” Cal answered a little amused 

“Good” growled Malicos 

Cal thought Malicos voice sounded strange but blamed it on his dizziness 

“It’s time for a test” Malicos said almost in Cals ear

Cal could feel the heat of Malicos breath and it sent shivers down his spine. Cals was starting to return to him and he saw his master leaning over his recovering body. In Malicos’ hand were two small bottles but Cal could feel they were energized with something.

“What is the test master?” Cal ask blinking through his vision 

“It will test the bond between us and if completed will deepen our bond dramatically” Explained Malicos “Once the test starts there is no turning back, if the process is interrupted it could have negative effects on both of us”

Cal listened and understood, he was amazed that his master wanted to do such an intense test with him. 

“How long will it last” Cal asked enthusiasm in his voice

“Hard to say” Malicos said in a flat tone that Cal didn’t catch

“The test starts when I ask you a question and if you answer correctly we each drink one of these bottles and once the potion kicks in well…you’ll just have to see won’t you” Malicos tempted Cal

Cal felt the desire and need behind Malicos words. There was primal urgency there that Malicos was desperate to release. He didn’t just want Cal badly, he needed Cal badly. He felt the loneliness and pent up emotions that the man wanted to use to take Cal.

“What exactly are these potions” Cal asked stalling

“They are supposed to deeply enhance all sensations and shut out everything to you except you partner” Malicos answered 

Cal sat silent for a few minutes and noticed it was now night outside and the only light came from the small diminishing fire and the bright full moon outside. Beautiful he thought. Cal turned his head and looked into his master's yearning eyes.

“What is the question?” Cal asked as he readied himself 

His master smiled and leaned down close to Cal’s ear and with his hot lips practically brushing Cal’s ear as he whispered four simple words “Do you trust me?”

He then handed one of the bottles to Cal and held on to the other one and waited.

Cal hesitated and he felt his master’s annoyance through the bond. 

Cal tried to think but was he taking to long and he didn’t want to upset his master so before he thought it through Cal blurted out “Yes”

With that the two quarks on the bottle popped open and a sweet aroma quickly filled the room.

His master motioned to the bottle and they both raised it to their lips. As Cal drank his brew he noticed the sweet taste of pomegranates but it quickly faded.

Without saying a word Malicos lifted Cal out of the tub and set him down one furs. Cal felt the drink start to affect him. He watched Malicos move around the room coming back with another bottle.

He set the bottle down to Cal and took off his small cloth he was wearing. This was the first time Cal had seen Malicos fully nude and he found himself drawn to his master, to serve him.

Cal tried to sit up to get closer but found his body becoming sluggish and hard to move. He also noticed his senses were extremely sharp in certain parts of his body but he was still unable to move them. Malicos just smiled. Cal looked up at him and then down his well built master, and he was… well built.

Malicos approached his immobile apprentice and laid his dick on Cal’s Stomach. Cal could only look in horror as Malicos member reached clear up to Cals chest

Malicos reached for the bottle he had gotten and squeezed a generous amount of slick stuff onto his dick. Cal body was beginning to tremble like it needed Malicos to do something to it. As Malicos moved toward Cals entrance, Cal unknowingly sent a signal through their bond that this was new for him. Malicos paused for a second and then sent a signal of the vulgar and violent way Malicos would take Cal to which his body screamed and begged for it. 

Malicos was ready to finally claim Cal. He lifted Cal’s legs onto his shoulders and leaned forward as if to kiss Cal. His large body was inches above the boy, his twitching cock was pressed at Cal entrance. Gathering up the force behind him, Malicos used it to thrust forward with extreme force. 

Cals body had gone willingly limp as he succumbed to the effects of the potion. Every time Malicos brushed his skin it sent electric signals throughout his body. Cal was then lifted slightly and he felt Malicos align himself with his entrance. Then he pushed slightly, just adding pressure. Cals began to see stars as his vision was going white. Cal tried to prepare himself for Malicos to push in slowly, but he never even realized the extreme force Malicos had built up. Cal looked into Malicos eyes just as he was ripped into. He grabbed Cal by a fistful of bright red hair forcing him to maintain eye contact. 

Malicos looked deep into Cal’s emerald eyes that glisten with fresh tears. He saw Cal’s eyes start to flutter and knew Cal was about to pass out. Malicos wrapped his aura around Cal once again and smothered him in his extremely aroused energy that pulsed unyielding through Cal. He pushed into Cals mind easily and focused on Cals subconscious, the only place Cal could escape him. Malicos opened Cals subconscious with ease and found Cal hiding behind some forgotten memories. 

Malicos grabbed Cals subconscious double and immediately began undressing him. As Malicos shoved him into the ground, Cal’s subconscious begged to be left alone. When he aligned himself with the subconscious Cal he felt Cal's whole mind began to break. Malicos smiled as the more he pushed the more Cals' mind unraveled. Malicos took a few deep breaths and synced his physical body and subconscious body together, Malicos started a slow motion savoring Cal around as he pumped in and out. Cal was past his breaking point and was reduced to a sound of high pitch moans.

With his physical and subconscious body working together, Malicos would be able to fuck Cal in and out of consciousness for as long as he wanted. He would take his time to make up for five years of being alone.

He was still savoring this slow pace when Cal came to and was hit with the shock of what was happening to his body. Malicos noticed Cal’s shock through their bond and forced eye contact with him again. Malicos was hit with a sharp flash of heat and he stopped thrusting. He pushed deep down into Cal tearing a high pitched moan from him. Malicos focused the heat into his shaft deep inside Cal. With a deep growl Malicos grabbed both sides of Cals head and used his elbows to push Cal down on his cock.

Cal felt the intense heat inside him grow hotter as Malicos pushed him down into his cock. Then Malicos’ dick began to grow and swell, it gained at least another five inches forcing itself deeper into Cal tearing a scream from his throat but Malicos press hard against Cals lips the scream lost in Malicos’ throat only fuel his passion.

While forcing his tongue inside Cal's mouth, Malicos suddenly began thrusting into Cal at an intense pace. More screams were lost in Malicos’ throat only fueling him to pump harder. He started using the force to thrust harder and faster into Cal. 

Cal endured Malicos for nearly two day before Malicos neared his tipping point His cock had grown a couple more times since they started each time tearing screams from Cal the fueled a brutal fuck machine.  
Cal was now on his stomach while Malicos pounded him into the furs. Cal at last felt Malicos tensing up beginning to twitch as he neared his orgasm. Cal could see the man balls, each one as big as a football and throbbing intensely.

Malicos let out a loud growl as he began fucking Cal at an unbearable rate, Cal moaning and screaming all along the way as Malicos forced him to submit to the brutal pace for another half hour until finally with a series of deep grunts Malicos began to fill Cal with seed forcing eye contact the whole time. Cal could feel himself filling with a warm liquid the was so much that Cals stomach began to extend as he was pumped full of seed and using the force Malicos pushes them tightly together as the head of his dick triples in size, locking them together or some time. 

Malicos slumped onto Cal , shoving the boy into the furs and pushing into him. Cal could only lie there underneath his master. Unable to speak, move, and barely see Cal submitted to the weight of the man and together they drifted off into sleep still locked together.”


End file.
